1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding apparatus, and more particularly to a sludge-removing device and a method of removing sludge.
2. Description of Related Art
A grinding apparatus, in which grinding operation is performed while supplying coolant to a surface to be ground and a grinder surface, has been known hitherto. Grinders, such as a conductive grinder made by binding grinder particles such as diamond particles with an electric-conductive binder or an electrodeposited grinder made by fixing grinding particles by electrolytic deposition, has been used. Sludge accumulated on the grinder in grinding operation has to be removed to recover sharpness of the grinder.
JP-A-5-131367 discloses a method of removing sludge from the grinder by brushing a grinding surface with a carbon brush or the like. In this brushing method, it is necessary to use a brush having thin wires to remove small sludge particles from the grinder. The brush has a relatively short life because the thin wires easily wear. JP-A-2004-351599 discloses a method of removing the sludge by means of ultrasonic energy of coolant that is oscillated by an ultrasonic oscillator. In this method, however, an expensive ultrasonic oscillator is required.